


I'm Just Joking, But I'd Totally Be Down If You Asked

by turngayforwhat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turngayforwhat/pseuds/turngayforwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Perry and Lafontaine make a new friend and attempt to set her up with Laura on a blind date. Neither tell them that it's a blind date. Once they figure it out, they plan a scheme to date for a few months and pose a terrible breakup. The only problem is, there are kind of maybe some feelings involved towards the end of that few months of a fake relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Week of Classes

Laura wasn’t sure how things ended up to where they were now. She never thought maybe she would have feelings for the beautifully toned, dark haired, pale skinned beauty. She couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as her six months ago, so how did this happen? She thought back to the beginning of the school year while Carmilla slept curled up with Laura’s yellow pillow.  
-  
It was a hot August night, the last one before school started up again. LaFontaine was over Perry’s house for their annual back to school sleepover. They were looking through yearbooks throughout the years. Perry pulled out their yearbook from first grade and giggled when she found a picture of LaFontaine. They had long hair that was pulled up into pigtails, and baby LaFontaine wanted absolutely nothing to do with taking a picture that day. They had a huge frown on their face, and their nose was all crumpled up. They tried to replicate the face, and Perry burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, LaFonatine following short behind. 

Neither could believe that they were starting their senior year of high school. This was the year of go big or go home. Perry, being the organized beauty she was had everything ready to go. She had a planner with all of her classes written down, where they were and what teacher she had. She also had LaFontaine’s classes written down and color coded, as well as all of her band performances. She’s been going to Laf’s band concerts since fifth grade, she’s not about to stop now. All of her supplies is packed away in her backpack, and she’s attempting to maybe try and throw some organization into Laf’s mess of junk that they like to call “I’m not really ready to start school except maybe to get into the science lab.” They’ve been best friends since diapers though, so Perry knows there’s no hope for them at this point, though she tries her hardest. Laf admired her for all her organization though. The two of them spend a couple hours laid back in bed together, Perry in LaFontaine’s arms as they play with her hair as the both of them reminisce on how much has changed over the years until they fall asleep.

-  
Carmilla Karnstein was not one for the whole idea of school, especially starting at a new school like Silas with her mom as the Principle. She dreaded the idea of being the new kid and everyone crowding around her trying to make friends. It didn’t help that she didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. Her mom was cold to her, and took Will as her favorite. Will was her younger brother, and Carmilla protected him like he was a puppy. 

While most kids were picking out their first day of school outfits, throwing together the huge pile of supplies that would be down to a single eraser shaving by the end of the year, and attempting to plan out their year, Carmilla plotted how to avoid people, or make them avoid her. 

-  
Laura Hollis was all for the first day of school. It was almost her favorite time of year, besides maybe Christmas. She had a backpack stuffed full with zippers almost bursting that looked like it would take up half of her petite 5’2 frame. She had a tasteful outfit set out that wasn’t too sexy, as her dad wouldn’t let her walk out of the house, but also cute enough to attract the attention of any cute girls. After recently coming to terms with her sexuality last year as a freshman when she made out with Danny in a game of spin the bottle at a party. 

Danny was a tall, beautiful, redheaded, fair skinned, sports playing girl. They started their friendship when Laura needed help with math. Danny being two years older, and looking for something other than “I can easily take down the boys in a game of football” to put on her college applications, took up tutoring. She was exceptionally great with numbers and Laura… Laura was terrible. Eventually Danny kind of took Laura under her wing, and showed her dos and don’ts of Silas High School. She told her which parties to go to, definitely not any of the parties that the future greek dudebros decided to throw. She always had such a problem with them. She once punched one in the face for calling Laura a hottie and whistling. 

Laura started developing feelings for her mentor eventually, and one night Danny invited her to a huge party that the Summer Society was throwing. Somewhere after everyone had more than a few drinks, spin the bottle broke out. It was Laura’s turn to spin, and low and behold it landed on Danny. Laura crawled into the redhead’s lap, took her face in her hands, and gently pressed her lips to Danny’s. Laura felt sparks fly, and tried to continue the kiss, but Danny pulled away. That was the end of their good friendship for a while. Danny was a little too weirded out by how passionate Laura had kissed her, though she wasn’t going to deny that she liked it. They never started talking again until recently, but things are still really awkward. 

Laura attempted to stop thinking about her past crush and fall asleep. Though she was definitely an early riser, she needed some amount of sleep.

-

Perry and Laura were in the courtyard talking before the first bell of the school year signaled them to go to class. LaFontaine was nowhere to be found, and Perry was a little worried. Usually they were here by now, what if her piece of crap car finally gave out on them. Perry’s head was jumping to worse case scenarios as she whipped her phone out to dial Laf’s number. She dialed and sat through six long rings before it went to voicemail. She called again, and it did the same. Laura tried to comfort her and tell her maybe LaFontaine had left a few minutes late, or got stuck in traffic. Anything could happen when a ton of teenage drivers are trying to make it to school last minute. Perry still worried, but she realized Laura was probably right. 

Usually Perry rides with Laf, but she had her mom pick her up from their house and drop her off early to get the textbooks that weren’t available during registration at the beginning of the month. 

The first period bell rang, and there was still no sign of Laf, Perry walked worried that something happened to her hoping that maybe she would see her in class. 

_  
Carmilla wasn’t thrilled about the first day at a new school at all. She was hoping that maybe this time, since she didn’t transfer during the school year, that people will be so engrossed in the first day of classes and themselves, that no one would notice her. 

She was wrong.

When she was busy locking up her bike in the bike lock, some overly cheerful Weasley brat came waltzing her way. 

“Haven’t seen you around Silas, you new here?” LaFontaine confidently boasted

“I wasn’t aware they set up the Weasley kids as a welcoming crew… Great.” Carmilla groaned under her breath

“Hey! I mean, thank you for the compliment, but I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Well, can you go be nice somewhere else?”

“I just figured that maybe you wanted someone to show you around to your classes or something… You are new, aren’t you?”

“Well, you clearly have brains. How’d you figure that one out?”

“I just figured because I hadn’t seen your face around before, and you aren’t cheery enough, or at all really, to be a freshman—“

“It was a rhetorical question, Weasley. But while you’re busy being the welcoming crew, maybe you could make yourself useful and show me where my first class is.”

Carmilla whips out her schedule and hands it to Lafontaine. They smile wide when they see that Carmilla has the same class as them and Perry. 

“Uh, yeah. AP English with Mr. Smith? I have that class too! We can walk together!”

“Great, just what I need. We aren’t friends, just so you know. None of this makes us friends.”

“Oh come on it’ll be great… Buddy!” LaFontaine nudges Carmilla with her elbow.

The other girl just let’s out a groan and trudges on after the Weasley kid. Thank god neither of them exchanged names, or that would give the redhead a chance to make friends.

-  
Perry nervously fast walked… Okay ran to class in hopes that LaFontaine would be in one of the seats with a seat saved for her right next to them. She opened the door to room 209 and scanned the sea of disgusting and germy desks. 

“Perry!!” She hears a familiar voice yell her name and sighs in relief, and goes to join them.

“Do you have any idea what you put me through?! We always meet in the courtyard before school, and you weren’t there and I thought that maybe your car broke down or you got into an accident and you wouldn’t answer my calls or texts and I thought I lost you!”

LaFontaine knew Perry was one for sticking to schedule and not straying far from habit. They felt bad that they never even answered her texts or calls.

“I’m sorry hun, it’s just well traffic was backed up because everyone was trying to get in, and then I had to find a parking spot, which is hell in our parking lot. Then I found a new friend!”

Perry couldn’t help but smile at them. “Who’s the new friend?” She inquired.

“Uh, we aren’t friends.” Carmilla piped in as she appeared from no where on the other side of LaFontaine. “You don’t even know my name, and even if I cared enough to call you something other than Weasely twin, which I don’t, I don’t know your name.”

“Oh. Well. I’m Perry. This is LaFontaine. I don’t appreciate you calling them a Weasley twin at all. It’s just plain rude.”

“Look, I don’t care what you think.” She throws her muddy combat boots on her desk as Perry cringes. “And I definitely don’t intend on being anyone’s friend here. Plain and simple.”

“Oh come on. Let’s at least get your name. We could at least be aquaint—“ They were cut off by a sharp nudge in the side from Perry.

“It’s Carmilla. Now will you ginger twins leave me alone? I have other things to not care about.”  
Carmilla pulls out a book. Neither recognize it from the reading list for the summer. They shrug and get to talking about lunch.  
-  
Hey, can we talk? ? ? –Danny

Yea wuts up? –Laura

Let’s talk over lunch. – Danny

Laura wonders what Danny could possibly want to talk about. They only just recently started talking to each other again, but it was nothing like how they used to talk before the incident last year. 

“Laura Hollis” Mrs. Buckman calls out blandly

“Oh here!!” Laura calls out cheerfully.

No one is happy to see someone so cheerful at 8 AM in the morning, and the teacher seems less thrilled than most of the students. Laura attentively listens to her teacher as she rambles on about the classroom policies. Eventually she runs out of material to talk about, and gives the last thirty minutes of class to the students to do whatever. Laura pulls up tumblr on her phone. 

-

Lunch was so close, and Laura knew it. She was convinced her insides were going to eat each other. This was the last time she skipped breakfast to look cute. Once the bell rang, she sprinted to her locker to grab the sack lunch her dad made her. Then she ran to the usual area that her group usual eats lunch at in the courtyard.

She opens her sack to take out the contents when there is a tall shadow cast over her. She looks up, and sees that it’s Danny. A little part of her gets excited, but then she sees the look on Danny’s face that little part shrivels up and dies.

“We need to talk. Now.” The red head demands.

Laura takes a quick gulp “Uh. Yeah, what about?”

“Are you telling people about, you know?”

“The kiss? No. The only people that know are the people that were there. I’m assuming your threats to beat anyone up that said something would keep them from saying anything.”

“Okay, well now there’s talk about me being gay, and I’m a little concerned that you told everyone about how much you liked that kiss and how much you liked me. I heard them mention your name.”

“Danny. If you’re going to accuse me of spreading rumors about you, check your sources. Of course I liked you, but you didn’t like me, so that was the end of that. I’m not going to dwell over anything.”

“Right. Well. Just keep your mouth shut about it Hollis.”

Danny marched off angrily, and Laura must have looked a little shaken up because when Perry and LaFontaine came over, they looked a little concerned for Laura’s well being. Laura explained the whole situation with Danny, and they both gave each other the concerned look and blurted out straight girl crush at the same time. 

Laura wasn’t too sure what a straight girl crush was, and she definitely didn’t have feelings for Danny anymore. Or at least she thought she didn’t. 

“You need to find a girlfriend that actually likes girls Laura. If you go for the straight ones, they never end up liking you back.” Perry said.

“I’m not into her like that anymore! I even put myself on the market and made a tinder.” 

“Laura you are in denial. No one would look that disappointed when someone mentioned they needed to talk to you, and it wasn’t them admitting their feelings to you.” Laf nodded her head in agreement.

“Whatever. I’m completely over her and totally ready to move on.”

Laura knew this wasn’t true. Sure she made a tinder, but not like she ever got past making a bio and putting a less than flattering picture of herself up. She was still wrapped up in Danny’s long red hair and beautifully toned body.

-  
The rest of the week was a blur. LaFontaine and Perry were already planning for Homecoming. Laura was busy trying to get somewhere with her math homework. Carmilla, well Carmilla was just doing her own thing. 

On Friday Carmilla had gotten up and left her AP English class without asking permission. She headed to the bathroom to do the makeup she had no time to do before leaving for school. When she started to dig around her makeup bag to find her concealer, she was disturbed by little miss sunshine.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in class? I’m pretty sure free periods weren’t added to anyone’s schedule this year.” Laura looks at the girl with squinty eyes and a questioning face

“Hey, shouldn’t you mind your own damn business, cupcake?” Carmilla shoots back

“Well first period isn’t exactly beauty regiment time and—“

Carmilla shoots Laura a far from approving look and Laura realizes she’s probably talking to a senior who could beat her up.

“Uh. Right. I just. Our new principle seems kind of scary and I didn’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“New principle is my mom, and I’m just as scary. You better leave, creampuff. Don’t want to get you into any trouble.” Carmilla smirks.

Laura quickly exits before realizing she didn’t actually use the restroom. She realized it wasn’t worth hassle or frustration of dealing with the other girl who was quite rude, so she found a different bathroom further from her class.

-

The last bell of the day rings, and Laura couldn’t be happier. Perry and LaFontaine were coming over for their usual Friday night sleepover when they were all able to get together. Her dad had rented all their favorite movies and bought a ton of junk food for them.

After Laura had grabbed all the stuff she needed out of her locker, she met Perry and LaFontaine at Laf’s car. They all piled in, and decided it would be a good idea to blast some top forty radio. Laura freaked out when a One Direction song came on. The other two just laughed and joined in with Laura and the terrible singing along. 

As the night went on, they began to talk about relationships. Perry and LaFontaine were together, and Laura was honestly pretty jealous that she didn’t have something like that with someone. They brought the topic of Danny back up, but Laura tried to put it off by distracting them with other small talk. Both of them knew that Laura had it hard. 

“Laura, you need to find someone to get over that sports maniac.” LaFontaine said

“Hey, she’s not a maniac, she’s just passionate about them.”

“Point proven…”

“Right. Yeah. But how do I even get a girlfriend Laf? I don’t know where to look or how to summon the lesbians!”

“Well, first you have to replace all of your shirts with flannel. Then you have to get the lesbian haircut, start wearing snapbacks and—“ Lafontaine was interrupted by a sharp nudge in her side from Perry.

“What she means is you need to find ladies who are interested in ladies. Maybe you should go to our school’s GSA. There are tons of queer girls!” Perry exclaims.

“I don’t know. How did you guys find each other?” She sighs, knowing the answer.

“Well, we were lucky that our mom’s were best friends, so we were basically set up on a blind date after birth.” LaFontaine claimed. Though they knew their mom’s had absolutely no intention of them actually ending up together.

“What you need, is someone to set you up. And I’m sure we could find someone for you!” 

“Perr… You know how much I hate blind dates.”

“Oh, yeah right. Well, we’ll figure something out!”

LaFontaine knows the look on Perry’s face, and they know whatever she’s planning probably isn’t going to end well.


	2. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine and Perry have an idea to set Laura and Carmilla up on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey sorry about the misgendering in the original posting of this. I didn't realize how many times I didn't catch it. Hopefully it's all fixed!

Laura wakes up to the smell of bacon and sees that her friends are still asleep. Neither of the two are early risers, but Laura always has been. She creeps down the stairs to see her dad in his usual dorky kitchen getup. He’s in his pajamas and has a ratty old apron that has a faded “kiss the cook” across the chest. It used to be her mom’s, but they both refused to throw it away after she passed.

“Morning sweetie, I’m making the usual favorite. Are your friends up yet?”

“No, we stayed up pretty late. You know me! Early bird gets the worm!” Laura exclaims.

“I figured, I could hear you guys giggling throughout the night into the bright hours of the morning.”

“Sorry Dad, we didn’t mea—“

“Hey no, it’s okay pumpkin. As long as you had fun, that’s all that matters.” He pauses with a beat.

“…And also that fun better not have included drugs or anything like that..”

“DAD!! When would I EVER do that stuff.”

Laura knew even thinking about doing drugs was a terrible idea. Her dad is extremely protective, and also a cop. 

“So… any new uh girlfriends?” He only recently learned about Laura being gay, so he’s still trying to get used to that word rolling off his tongue. Though he is thankful that he doesn’t have to worry about boys hurting his little girl.

“No Dad, I’m going to go wake the other two up, breakfast seems to almost be ready.”

Laura trots back up the stairs and into her room where Perry and LaFontaine are still sleeping. Originally they were sleeping next to each other with separate blankets, but they somehow ended up under one holding each other. Laura found herself jealous of them, but she almost didn’t have the heart to wake them up. They both looked so peaceful.

“Perry, LaFontaine. Breakfast.” She whispers.

Nothing happens. She tries again a little louder, still afraid to wake them form their entanglement of limbs.

“Perry, LaFontaine. Wake up!” 

Perry being a light sleeper stirs a little bit before opening her eyes and realizing it was her favorite part of the sleepover. She gently tries to wake the still sleeping LaFontaine next to her. 

“Wake up sweetie, it’s breakfast time.” She plants a kiss on their forehead.

LaFontaine slowly opens their eyes smiling at how they were woken up. Usually Laura just yells for them to wake up, but she clearly went for a less violent approach this time. 

They all run down the stairs to eat the massive pile of pancakes and bacon, well turkey bacon for Perry. Mr. Hollis just smiles. He’s glad Laura doing well socially at Silas.

-

There’s a project being assigned in AP English. Perry and LaFontaine always partner up, but Mr. Smith said everyone had to partner with someone they didn’t know. Perry goes over to a jock beefcake who goes by Krisch. LaFontaine doesn’t really know who to partner up with, and once everyone is partnered up, they get stuck with Carmilla.

“Oh great, more of an excuse for you to talk to me.” Carmilla scoffs.

“Hey, I’m great at projects! And besides, maybe a friendship will arise out of this” Laf nudges the girl in the side with her elbow.

Carmilla just rolls her eyes. 

The teacher lays out the project guide in front of the two, LaFontaine is the first to pick it up eager to know more about the project. Turns out it’s a get to know one another type project. They have to get together and write biographies on each other. 

“So this is why we had to pair with someone we didn’t know. We have to get to know each other.”

“Greeeeaaatttt. Just want I wanted. I think I know all I need to know about you Weasley.” 

“Well clearly not. You can’t even call me by my real name.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“Okay, well we both need to do this project, so you’ll have to get over yourself and go with it. Here” They write their number down for Carmilla “text me when you’re up to get together and do this project”  
The bell rings and everyone tries to evacuate as quickly as possible. Perry walks over to LaFontaine who has a certain look on her face. She knows that’s her plotting look.

“Got something planned for Miss. Darkness, love?” 

“She denies our friendship, but I know it’ll happen over this project!”

“ You can’t force something that’s not there…”

“Oh it’s there, I just have to get past that dark façade of hers.”

They both exit the classroom.

-

New number~ uh hey it’s carmilla from class

Weasley Twin 1~ Hey! I was beginning to think maybe you backed out on our mandatory project. 

Carmilla~ well you’re the one who’s so excited, when do you want to get together to get this over with.

Weasley Twin 1~ Is tomorrow after school good? We can go to the coffee shop down the street?

Carmilla~ something less public. I’m not down for looking like I have friends, remember?

Weasley Twin 1~ Right. What about your house? Or we could do it at mine.

Carmilla~ your house is fine.

-

The next day after school, Carmilla met LaFontaine at their car. She didn’t realize she had to ride along with Weasley Twin 2 and gave LaFontaine a look of disapproval.

“Hey, my car my rules. I always give my girlfriend a ride home.”

“Great, I didn’t know I got to ride with the Weasley crew for after school activities.” Carmilla Scoffed.

“Why don’t you call us by our name—“ LaFontaine cuts Perry off.  
“Babe let it go.” 

-

“Let’s just get this over with so I can go home and not care.” Carmilla scoffs

“Well, you clearly care somewhat since you’re here attempting to do something for the project.”

“Drop it red.”

“Okay, fine. How do you want to do this? Interview style? Write down questions for each other and then fill them in?”

“Let’s just write them down.”

They both go to writing down questions. LaFontaine has an extensive list of questions, mostly because they to figure this girl out, but also because they're trying to get a decent grade. Some of their questions sounded like they were from a tumblr question list. 

They eventually exchanged the lists of questions and started answering them. LaFontaine could hear Carmilla snickering at some of the questions.

“These are terrible, LaFontaine… It’s like you’re interrogating me for a dating show!” Carmilla suddenly realized what she had said and a pained look crossed her face.

“You called me by my actual name this time!! We ARE becoming friends!! And who knows, I am so good at relationships, I could definitely find you a boy!”

“Girl.”

“What?”

“Girl. I am into girls. I don’t like boys at all. Set me up on a date with one, and I will end you.”

T

A thought pops into Laf’s head. What if she the up Laura and Carmilla? ? ? They immediately clear that thought from their head when they realize that Laura would probably be too happy and upbeat for Camilla. They forget about it and goes back to answering the questions on the sheet in front of them.

-

Perr Bear~ so how’d the after school work go with queen of darkness? 

My Person~ It actually wasn’t too terrible. She’s pretty cool once you get to know her.

Perr Bear~ did she cast a spell on you? Are you okay? 

My Person~ Perr, really she’s not that bad. She’s a lesbian. And she’s single.

Perr Bear~ you aren’t thinking of leaving me for her, are you?

My Person~ No no no. But who else do we know that’s a lesbian and single? ? ?

Perr Bear~ LAURA!!

My Person~ Can you come over?

Perr Bear~ Sure thing. Let me just finish up my homework, and I’ll be right over :*

_

Perry enters LaFontaine’s house without knocking. Neither of their parents are home, and she knows exactly where to find them. She goes straight to her room where she expects them to be, but they aren’t. She gets a little worried, but figured they were in the bathroom.

“Babe? ? ?” 

No answer, she’s a little more worried. Where could LaFontaine be? ? She goes down to the kitchen and calls out for them again. After she walks past the pantry she’s met by hands around he waist.

“Boo!” LaFontaine quietly says into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck.

Perry turns around to meet her lips with theirs. LaFontaine pulls one of their hands up behind Perry’s head to gently scratch it. Perry let’s out a smile trying not to break the kiss. They both realize they should probably stop kissing in the middle of the kitchen in case LaFontaine’s parents come home. 

“We should talk about Laura and Carmilla.” LaFontaine interjects.

They both go up to their room and sit on their bed.

“Don’t you think Carmilla is a little too dark for happy all the time Laura?” Perry asks

“I did think about that, but opposites attract. It’s science… Like magnets! You can’t have two positive side magnets or they will push away from each other. Well Laura is clearly the positive magnet, and Carmilla is definitely the negative side. Put them together and wallah! We have a match.”  
Perry thinks about it for a minute. She knows they’re right, but she’s not sure how to even get the two of them in the same room. Getting Carmilla to do anything with other people is almost impossible and well Laura can be a little too overbearing for someone who’s never met her. 

“Okay, but how are we going to set them up? Laura doesn’t do blind dates. Carmilla refuses to do anything with other people. There’s no good plan for this.”

“Oh, but there is! If we both go to a restaurant, you with Laura, me with Carmilla, but ‘unknowingly’ go to the same one. Pretend that neither of us knew, get a table together, and then we can just leave and let them be alone.”

Perry thought this was a good plan. The key was getting both of them to be able to go to the restaurant at the same time on the same day.

“Laf, that’s a great plan. How are we going to work around both of their schedules?”

“Well, Carmilla doesn’t really have a schedule, and we just have to work around Laura’s band schedule, which you have in your planner.” 

“What if we do it Friday night? There’s no football game, and all of us are free that I know of.” Perry asks.

“Well, you ask Laura and I’ll ask the queen of darkness!”

-

The next day at school, Perry approached Laura in the courtyard. Laura had a questioning look on her face, probably because Perry didn’t have LaFontaine by her side. 

“Where’s Laf at?” She questioned.

“Oh, they're talking to Mr. Smith about the project we have to do. They’ll be here soon.”

Perry knew exactly where they was though; Lafontaine was talking to Carmilla in order to set up an unknown blind date. 

“So, what are you doing Friday night? I was thinking that maybe we could go to that little café on Main Street for dinner if you wanted? Laf has plans, and I know how much you like the food there. I figured we could have a girls night!”

Laura ponders the question a little bit, she can tell something is up, but she’s not sure what.

“I don’t think I have anything going on… I’ll let you know though?”  
“Okay, deal!” 

LaFontaine waltzes up to the two with a huge grin on their face, and Perry shortly follows them with the same grin. Laura can’t really tell what’s going on, but she knows that between the two, there’s some sort of plan. 

-

My person~ Carmilla is a go on Friday :)

Perr Bear~ okay good, I think Laura is too

-

Laura~ hey so I can definitely go on Friday! :)

Perry~ okay great! Meet you at your house at five?

Laura~ sounds good to me!  
Laura~ what’s laf got going on that you two aren’t spending the night together?

Perry~ uh, they have some science thing I think…

Laura knows that something is up because Perry always knows Laf’s schedule. She’s extremely organized. She goes with it anyways.

_

Perr Bear~ update, laura is a definite go on Friday :D

My Person~ Good!

-

It’s Friday and it’s 5:30. Perry told Laura to look really cute in case some cute girl saw her. Laura is getting suspicious now. She throws on a floral print skater skirt with a black crop top. She pulls her hair into a low hanging side pony tail and brushes some blush on her already naturally flushed cheeks. It’s around 5:55 when she hears a knock on the door. Perry was always one to be five minutes early at least.

She runs downstairs to answer the door, and there’s an overly happy Perry at her door. She tells her how great she looks, and all but drags her out the door. 

“Hold on! I have to grab my keys and lock the house!”

Perry realizes she may be a little too excited and calms down a little bit, though it doesn’t stop her form walking a few paces faster than Laura on the way to the restaurant.

Once they get to the café, Laura immediately spots LaFontaine and then shortly after the girl she had a bit of a tiff with in the bathroom a few days ago. She’s under the assumption that Laf might be lying to Perr, but then she realizes how weird things have been with Perry and that there’s probably something else going on. 

-

Carmilla isn’t quite sure why she let one of the Weasley twins drag her to this restaurant. She was really hungry though. Then she saw Weasley twin number two with the overly peppy girl she ran into in the bathroom the other day. 

“Are you trying to set me up?” Carmilla scolded.

“Uh, no definitely not. I didn’t know Perry would be here with Laura. Though, she is gay… AND single.”

“You little shit. She’s way to upbeat and peppy for my likings. I’m also not a fan of blind dates, especially surprise blind dates like you’re clearly setting me up on.”

Before she can walk away, LaFontaine gestures for Laura and and Perry to come over and sit with them.

Carmilla let’s out a long groan of disapproval. 

“Oh look, it’s little miss ray of sunshine and the second Weasley twin. Just what I wanted with my dinner.”


	3. Blind Date Gone Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and Laf set up Carmilla and Laura on a super blind date, because neither of them knew it was going to be a blind date. It goes well, or so Perry and Laf think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so hopefully I didn't use the wrong pronouns for Laf again. I read through it a couple of times, so if I missed any just get me with the pronoun spray bottle.

Laura pulls Perry aside. She doesn’t quite understand why the girl she ran into in the bathroom the other day is with LaFontaine. She’s under the assumption it’s a blind date, which makes her furious. 

“Is this what I think it is? ?”

“Uh, no. Of course not. What do you think this is?”

“It’s clearly a blind date with brooding darkness over there. I’m not interested.” 

“Come on Laura, why don’t you give her a chance? I know it may not seem like a match made in heaven, but I think you two could really hit it off? I mean you have a lot in common!”

“Oh really? Like what? She doesn’t seem to be the one to like puppies, bright colors, or sunshine. Quite frankly, she looks like she scares children for a living.”

“I mean. You guys have internal organs. And you breathe? Just give it a chance. It’s not like we’re going to leave you guys alone. It’s kind of like a double date, and if you don’t like her, then you don’t have to talk to her again.”

“Fine.” Laura scoffs.

-

“Well, looks like Miss. Sunshine is just about as interested in this whole blind date thing as I am. I should probably go.” Carmilla says.

“Come on, give it a chance. If anything, you’re basically just eating dinner with three other people. If you don’t want to be friends with any of us by the end of it, or ya know, more than friends with Laura, that’s your choice. Just stay.” 

LaFontaine is only telling a slight lie though. They came up with a plan that Perry doesn’t know about. 

After about five minutes, a very happy Perry and a very pouty Laura make their way back to the table. 

“What’s wrong cupcake? Miss your favorite One Direction song on the radio today?”

Laura already can’t stand this girl. Her face becomes hot, and she’s pretty sure people could see it from a mile away.

“No, I wasn’t really aware that I was being set up on a blind date, which I loathe. I’m also not a fan of…” Laura pauses unsure if she should be cruel to Carmilla by finishing the sentence.  
“Spit it out, crème puff.”

“Never mind. I’m not one for saying mean things. Can we just order food? Where’s the waiter?” 

“See look, they’re hitting off just fine.” LaFontaine whispers to Perry.

They whisper something else to Perry, but Laura can’t seem to read their lips or hear what they’re saying. Both eventually get up and run to the bathroom, leaving Carmilla and Laura alone.

“Well…. This is awkward….” Laura isn’t quite sure how to have a conversation with this girl.

-

A waiter comes over to the table to take the group’s drink orders. LaFontaine and Perry just order water. Carmilla and Laura both order chocolate milk shakes. Maybe they have more in common than lungs and breathing after all. 

Shortly after the waiter comes back with drinks, LaFontaine gets a text saying they have to go, and they to bring Perry with them. Laura doesn’t catch on at first, but then she sees that Perry is the on texting them under the table. She’s suddenly extremely suspicious. She gets up to follow the two far away enough from the table that Carmilla can’t hear her.

“Are you kidding me? You planned this whole thing? Originally this was supposed to be a girls night with just Perry and me. Then it turned into a foursome girls night with Carmilla, whom I’m not really particular for, and now you two are going to leave me? ?” 

“Laura, I gotta go. My mom wants me home. It’s important.”

“Laf, I could see Perry texting you under the table.”

“Gotta go!” They say as both of them exit the resataurant.

“Shit!!” Laura says loudly. She realizes there are children around, and makes a shameful walk back to the table. Carmilla doesn’t look too thrilled to be left alone either. 

“Wow. Little Miss. Sunshine cusses? That’s a new one.”

“Shut up.”

The waiter comes back to take orders for food. He seems a little perplexed because the other two of the group are gone.

“There was a family emergency. The Weasley twins had to go back to Hogwarts.” Carmilla explained.

Laura couldn’t help but laugh. She knew how inaccurate that was. The Weasley’s wouldn’t be going to school for a family emergency. They’d go back home. She quickly stops when Carmilla gives her a smirk of satisfaction.

“Why are you smirking at me?”

“Well, cupcake. You clearly found me entertaining. And I clearly find you entertaining.”

“We’ve said maybe ten sentences between each other. None of which have been entertaining.”

“Yeah, well it’s pretty fun to watch you get flustered.”

-

Once the food gets there, Laura and Carmilla are actually having a civilized conversation. Laura is surprised that Carmilla can actually carry a conversation without being a total bitch. 

“So, how are we gonna get them back for this, cupcake?”

“It’s Laura.”

“Huh?”

“You keep calling me crème puff and cupcake and cannoli, my name is Laura.”

“Okay, first of all. I never called you cannoli, who the hell would use that as a nickname. Second of all, Nicknames are my thing. Deal with it.”

“Oh. Uhm. Go back to the first part of the conversation, about getting them back?”

“I’ve got a genius plan.” Carmilla explains.

Laura wasn’t quite sure she was down for the plan after Carmilla told her. She basically said they should date for a few months, but not actually date, just fake date to make LaFontaine and Perry think they successfully set something up. Then a few months down the line, stage a massive breakup. It kind of reminded Laura of Faking It, only both of them were actually gay and they definitely were not best friends. Just as Laura was agreeing to join Carmilla in cahoots, she got a text from Perry.

Perry~ hey, how’s it going? ? ?

Laura~ Great :)))

Perry~ See I told you to give it a chance!!

“This is going to be freaking fantastic. I take it we have to act like an actual couple in public and at school now?” Laura questions.

“Oh fuck. I didn’t think about that part. I guess so. But, I’m not paying for your dinner.”

“I didn’t ask you to. I’ll pay for my own, thank you very much.”

Carmilla laughs as they go to the counter to pay. 

“So, do you want to come back to my house and chill for a little bit? You can stay the night if you want. I should probably learn a little bit more than your first name and the fact that I’m fake dating you.”

“Sure. There’s nothing better to do in this town anyways.”

The two walk to Laura’s house. They know to walk hand in hand when they walk past LaFontaine and Perry’s houses, just to screw with them.

-

“LAFONTAINE!!! BABE! THEY’RE WALKING HAND IN HAND, LAURA WASN’T KIDDING WHEN SHE SAID THINGS WERE GOING GOOD!!” 

“I told you! Opposites always attract!”

Perry goes over to Laf who’s laying in bed. She falls down next to them and snuggles closer. She slides one of her hands under their hips and moves the other one up to their face.

“I’m so lucky to have you, you know that?”

LaFonatine blushes, they’re not really sure what to say, since they aren’t much for words. They start looking down when Perry gently lifts their chin and plants a gently kiss on their lips. LaFontaine pulls Perry closer to her as if they could somehow fuse into one person. They continue kissing when Perry runs her hand up the outside of Laf’s thigh. She thinks she’s being sneaky, but Laf knows exactly what she’s trying to do to them. They catch her hand before it can get to their side to tickle them. 

“Babe, really? You’re going to have to be a lot more sneaky than that to try and ti—“ they’re stopped by the other hand tickling their side. They both erupt into a fit of laughter.

-

“So this is my house!” Laura says as she opens the door and lets Carmilla in. 

Carmilla can’t get over the smell of this girls house. It almost smells like a bakery with a hint of something really sweet. She can’t really put her finger on what it smells like, but she really enjoys it. She wonders if Laura smells like this on a daily basis. She suddenly realizes what she’s thinking and stops. There’s no way she’s getting attached to Laura, she can’t do crushes on Miss. Sunshine. But was it a crush if she was just thinking about the way her house smelled, and maybe her?

“Carmilla, this is my dad!”

“Nice to meet you, are you one of Laura’s friends from school?” Mr. Hollis questions.

“Uh yeah, you could say that. Where’s your bathroom?”

“Just down the hall, first door on the right.”

“Dad, don’t embarrass me. No embarrassing stories, nothing. This girl could probably use them against me.” She begins to walk away and realizes she never sent him a text saying Carmilla would be staying the night. “Oh, and she’s spending the night.”

“Okay, I should have enough bacon and pancake batter for the usual sleepover breakfast minus two people.”

“Thanks Dad, love you!” Laura runs upstairs to her room after kissing her dad on the cheek.

-

“Your dad said I could find you here?” Carmilla looks around completely mortified at Laura’s bright colored room. She has bright blue walls. Her bed is covered in a quilt with pillows that don’t match at all. They’re all a wide array of colors, there’s a yellow one that seems to be the most used though. 

“Uh, yeah. This is my room I guess?”

“Little bright for my taste, cupcake.”

“Well good thing you aren’t my fake interior designer then, isn’t it?”

Carmilla just rolls her eyes at the pathetically dorky girl sitting in front of her. 

“So, what do you have to do, cupcake?” Carmilla still looking around at the other girls room.

“We can go down to the basement and watch movies?”

“That’s not code for let’s make out in your basement, is it sweetie?”

Laura’s face becomes flushed, and Laura gets the flustered look on her face. Carmilla actually finds it amusing when she crinkles up her nose in frustration.

“I’m kidding. I know neither of us are actually interested in each other, cupcake.”

They both head downstairs.

-

Half way into watching the second movie with Laura, Carmilla gets bored. She let Laura choose the movies, and she of course chose chick flicks. Carmilla is in no way down for those, she’s more into thrillers.

“Hey cupcake, either we need to find a different movie that I’m actually into, or we need to do something else.” Carmilla groans.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Truth or dare?”

“Okay…” There’s hesitation in Laura’s voice. She’s not really sure why Carmilla wants to play truth or dare; it usually just ends in kissing, admitting crushes, or sexual dares.

“You go first, truth or dare.”

“Laura chooses truth, because she’s not really down for kissing this girl or doing anything close to sexual around her.”

“Who do you have a crush on?” Carmilla asks the most cliché question of the game. 

 

She sees the color drain out of Laura’s face, and she can tell she’s not really into answering this question. Carmilla sees a sadness in the girls face, and almost wants to protect her.

“Uh. You don’t have to answer if you don’t wa—“

“No, it’s fine. 

Both girls a little concerned how much Carmilla seems to actually care. Carmilla never cares for anyone this fast. Just a couple weeks ago she ran into this girl in the bathroom and hated how peppy she was. She definitely wasn’t down for the whole blind date thing just a few hours ago, especially spending it with Laura. But suddenly seeing the happiness drain from Laura’s face hit her. She tried to counteract it somehow by going back to the cold-hearted bitch façade she puts on, but Laura already caught it. 

“I had a crush on this beautiful, tall red head. She kind of took me under her wing last year and showed me around the school and such. I didn’t really realize that I was developing a crush on her, because at that point I thought I was straight. We kissed at a party, but she is as straight as they come. I had a ton of feelings for her. Well. I guess I still do. Laf and Perry call it a straight girl crush.”

“It’s been how long? How come you aren’t over it?”

“Well, I guess I just have hope that maybe she’ll realize she kind of likes girls? She’s a total bitch about it, though. The other day she yelled at me for supposedly telling everyone we kissed and such.”

Carmilla suddenly has extreme anger towards this girl that hurt Laura. She doesn’t know why. She shouldn’t. They just met. But something about seeing Laura so down about things, because of this girl makes Carmilla’s protective instincts go up. She moves closer to Laura and goes to put her arm around her shoulders, realizing what she’s doing, she suddenly shifts to the opposite end of the couch.

-

The following Monday at school, Laura and Carmilla try their best to look like a couple. Both of them are really uncomfortable, despite how close they managed to get the other night at their little sleepover. They were walking down the hallway holding hands when Laura saw Danny. Carmilla could see the same sadness she saw in her face when she talked about the girl she had a crush on. She suddenly puts two and two together and realizes exactly who she is. 

“You okay, cupcake?”

“Uh. Yeah. Fine.”

Carilla can tell she’s lying. She gets a little bit angry, but not towards Laura, towards the girl that hurt Laura. She’s suddenly seething with anger when the amazon of a red head opens her mouth and makes a snide comment about the two girls holding hands in the hallway. 

-

Danny is walking down the hallway when she sees Laura and some brooding bitch of darkness walking hand in hand. Part of her is jealous, because she can’t have Laura to herself, and for some reason she blurts out a rude comment towards the two of them.

Danny doesn’t mean to be so rude about things. She actually likes Laura, but she can’t like girls. Her mother always talks bad about people who like the same sex and her mother would disown Danny if she liked girls. Her reaction to this is to make fun of those who are able to like the same sex, and she hates it. 

She especially hates it now, because not only did she lose Laura, but also got a swift fist to her right eye. 

Carmilla shakes her hand in pain and realizes what she just did.

“Don’t mess with Laura, Clifford.”

Neither of them got in trouble for what happened because no teachers were around. There’s a no bullying policy at Silas, especially towards the LGBTQ community. Danny usually wasn’t one to say things like she did, but apparently her jealousy got the best of her. 

-

Laura was in complete awe of what just happened. Danny was never one to bully others. Carmilla didn’t seem like the protective type, at least not over Laura, but maybe Laura liked it a little? Actually a lot. She doesn’t admit it though. 

“Hey, that was totally NOT cool what you did back there.” Laura stammers. 

“Calm down cupcake, my temper got the best of me. I don’t usually go around maiming my hand to give people black eyes.”

The two walk hand in hand to the courtyard where they are met with two sets of extremely happy eyes. 

“Are we good or what? ? ?” LaFontaine exclaims. They high face Perry without even looking at her.

“You were definitely right, babe.”

“Hey there, calm it down Weasley twins. We aren’t even a thing yet. We’re just seeing each other.” Carmilla scoffs.

Laura can’t help but giggle. She’s one of the worst liars on the planet, and she’s not quite sure how she’s going to get through three months of a fake relationship with this girl she just met the other day. All of her friends look at her odd. 

“Oh, sorry I just find that term really funny like we haven’t even kissed yet or done anything and I’m not sure you should all stop looking at me.” She says nervously.

The bell for first period rings and they all head to their classes for the day. 

“See you at lunch, Carm!” 

“I’ll walk you to class, Laura.”

Laura really likes the way her name rolls of the girls tongue. The way she says it is different than anyone else’s.

LaFontaine and Perry can’t help but smile at each other as they procrastinate their walk to class.


	4. Homecoming is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Carmilla and Laura realize they have feelings for each other and intend on ending this fake relationship nonsense before more feelings develop.

Homecoming is right around the corner, and Laura, LaFotnaine and Perry are all really excited. Laura and Laf are excited about the game. Perry and Laura are excited about the dance, Laura especially, she has someone to go as her date this year that’s not a boy. They’re all in the courtyard for lunch. Laura is wondering where Carmilla is, though she’s not too worried. Maybe she got stuck at the end of the lunch line. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing today after school?” Laura asks excitedly.

Both Perry and LaFontaine look at each other and shrug.

“Nothing.” They say.

“We should go dress shopping together!”

LaFontaine isn’t really interested in dress shopping all that much, but they go just to humor the two girls whom are clearly really excited. Luara and Perry both start talking about their ideas for colors, patterns, materials, etc when Carmilla finally shows up. 

“What’s up with fangirling? One Direction coming to town today or what?” she questions sarcastically.

“Oh, hey babe! We’re going dress shopping for homecoming together after school, you should totally come with us! We can make sure we have a color scheme!” Laura realizes it wasn’t for sure that Carmilla and her were going together by the look on the other girls face.

Neither of the girls really asked one another, and Laura just kind of assumed that in a fake relationship like this, it would be best to go to homecoming and be seen together. 

“How do you know we’re going together, buttercup?”

Heat starts rising to Laura’s cheeks and she knows they must be bright red. She got really nervous and was about to say something when Carmilla interrupted her thoughts.

“Next time, why don’t you wait until I ask you? It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Carmilla didn’t actually have anything planned to ask the girl to homecoming since she wasn’t much for school functions. She figured maybe LaFontaine or Perry had ideas.

“You should definitely go with us, Carm!” LaFontaine exclaims.

Carmilla shoots them a dirty look for using the nickname Laura gave her. Only Laura is allowed to call her Carm, and if they weren’t in a fake relationship, she wouldn’t even let her call her that. 

“Yeah, definitely.” 

Laura gets really excited and goes over to hug Carmilla, but she basically attacks her and both girls end up on the ground, Laura on top of Carmilla. They lock eyes for what seems like eternity. Laura starts staring at Carmilla’s lips and she wonders if they’re as soft as they look and how they would feel against hers. She starts leaning in, and is again interrupted by Carmilla.

“Hey cupcake, you might want to get off of me, people are staring.”

“Oh, yeah right.” She lets out a nervous laugh and gets off the girl she was just thinking about kissing. She’s not going to admit to Carmilla that she maybe actually thought about kissing her in a like like way, instead of a fake relationship way. Or maybe it was just curiosity, I mean a lot of people have thoughts like that right?

LaFontaine was giving Laura a smirk because of what just happened. Perry and them were both giggling like little school girls who knew something the other two didn’t.

“Right okay, so everyone meet at LaFontaine’s car after school?” Laura says.

They all nod in agreement when the bell signaling everyone to go to their sixth period class rings. Carmilla and Laura get up, Laura automatically laces her fingers in between Carmilla’s and they head towards Laura’s class. Carmilla has made it a habit to walk Laura to all of her classes, regardless of how late she might be to her own classes across campus. Laura actually really likes that.

This time when their fingers laced together, Laura felt something in her stomach that she never really felt before. It felt like her stomach was doing backflips, maybe like when she rode the Mega Drop at the state fair this summer, but times ten. She can’t help but smile. She feels like maybe Carmilla and her will turn out to be great friends after this whole fake relationship thing blows over.

They get to Laura’s classroom and Carmilla leans in to give Laura a kiss on the cheek. She starts walking off and Laura calls out to her.

“See you after school, babe!” 

She cheerfully walks into her Geometry class.

\--

Laura’s cheerfulness goes downhill the minute she sees that there are a couple student tutors in class today. She would be totally fine with it, if Danny wasn’t one of them.

Occasionally the school takes upperclassmen who are good at a certain subject and puts them with lowerclassmen who maybe aren’t so good at that subject. Well, Laura wasn’t doing so hot in Geometry, and sure enough she gets called up to go with Danny for the class period. 

She trudges up to Danny who seems to be a little disappointed in who she got stuck with as well. 

“Uh, Mr. Brandt, is there any way for me to be put with another tutor?”

“I didn’t make the assignments Laura, the tutors chose who they wanted to work with.”

All the tutors head out with their lowerclassmen, and Danny all but has to drag Laura by the hair to go somewhere separate from the classroom. 

\--

Danny was actually excited to have Laura to tutor again. It could be just like old times last year. She’s a little disappointed that Laura wasn’t as happy to see her. 

“Okay, so what do you need help with?” She questions.

“You know exactly what I need help with.” Laura shoots back.

“Laura, look. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be such a bitch. I just got jealous and it happened.”

“Jealous? Of what? You’re straight and got pissed because someone found out we kissed one time at a party.”

Danny realized what she said, and automatically goes back to being cold to Laura. 

“Whatever, let’s just get to work. I see you have a lot of problems with the Pythagorean theorem and the Quadratic Formula?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well just remember A squared plus B squared equals C squa—“

“What’s your deal Danny? Why would say the stuff you did to Carm and me the other day in the hallways? It was rude and terrible and mean and I thought we used to be friends, why are you all of a sudden a major jerk? We shared a little kiss that may have proved just how gay I am, but why does that destroy our friendship?’

Danny realizes just how right the beautiful girl in front of her was. She pulls her close to her and plants a kiss on her lips, which is over within seconds because Laura is pushing her off and getting as far as possible from Danny as she can. 

“Danny what the hell?!” Laura exclaims.

\--

Carmilla just so happened to have asked to go to the restroom at the right time. She walked past the cafeteria and saw Laura and Danny together. She seemed a little concerned for Laura because of what happened with Danny the other day, so she decided to linger around the doors to make sure nothing was going to happen. Why did she care this much? She definitely doesn’t have a crush on Laura, and maybe they were friends, but why did she care this much? Laura yelling at Danny interrupts her thoughts. She wanted to continue on her way because clearly Laura was able to hold her own, but her feet had a completely different idea. 

“Hey, what the hell is going on here?!” She yells.

Danny is suddenly extremely scared and moving as far away from Carmilla as she possibly can without being out of the cafeteria. 

Laura looks completely surprised and Carmilla isn’t sure if it’s because of what just happened, or because Carmilla is here to rescue her. 

“Carm, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Cupcake, we all know how much time I actually spend in class, what’s going on here? Are you hurt? Do I need to kick ass again?”

Carmilla is absolutely disgusted by what’s actually coming out of her mouth right now. Since when does she actually care about Laura’s well being? It’s like the other day when she punched Clifford in the face, except she figured maybe it’s just because Big Red was saying offensive things to both of the girls. This time it had nothing to do with Carmila, just Laura. Why did she care this much?

“I’m fine, things will be perfectly fine when Danny apologizes for uh—“

“Right I’m sorry.” Danny chimes in.

Carmilla is actually really concerned for Laura right now. She has the same sad look on her face that she did when she spoke of Danny before at their sleepover, but there’s a hint of anger that makes her scrunch her nose up. 

“Text me if you need anything, crème puff.” She blows Laura a kiss and walks away.

\--

After school, Carmilla is surprisingly the first one to LaFontaine’s car. LaFontaine comes shortly after. Carmilla actually wants to talk to them about Laura and Danny, assuming they know more about the situation than Laura is telling her. 

“Hey, can we talk for a little bit?” she asks.

“Yeah, what’s up? Need ideas for asking Laura to homecoming?” they respond.

Carmilla didn’t think about the fact that she hasn’t officially asked Luara to homecoming in a big way yet, but she needs to know about the situation before Laura gets to the car so she takes that problem on with priority. 

“Shit yeah, but we can talk about that while they are dress shopping. I need to ask about Laura and Danny before Laura gets here.”

Carmilla is really confused whys he cares this much about the whole situation. Is she jealous? She shouldn’t be, they’re technically just friends and not actually in a relationship. Did she actually just admit they were friends? 

“Oh god.” She says mortified. She then realizes she was thinking out loud. 

Before LaFontaine can say anything about the situation, Perry comes running up to the car and Laura comes up shortly behind. 

She figures maybe she can ask Laf about both questions while Perry and Laura are trying on dresses. 

\--

On the way to the dress shop Perry and Laura insisted on going to downtown, Laura and Carmilla sat in the backseat together, and Perry was up front with Laf. Laura looked a little troubled and Carmilla was a little worried, again. In her head she wasn’t going to do anything, but apparently her hands didn’t get the memo because suddenly on of her hands was moving to Laura’s lap. She ran her hand over Laura’s to let her know she was there and Laura looked at her. 

Laura let out a small smile that made Carmilla melt. She opened up her palm and the other girl met her palm and laced her fingers. Carmilla used her free hand to sweep Laura’s bangs behind her ears. Laura let out another smile, this time it was a little bigger, and Carmilla’s stomach started doing back flips. 

Shit. She was developing feelings for this girl. How was she supposed to continue a fake relationship with her for the next two months when they were supposed to break up? Maybe they could stage their breakup early, because Laura definitely wouldn’t like her back, and it would be terrible to continue a fake relationship that involved kissing and hand holding and everything else a relationship involved. She noted talk to Laura about their plan under her mental list of things she needed to do soon. 

\--

Laura was looking back on the events that happened today with Danny and Carmilla and the way she thought about Carmilla at lunch and how maybe just maybe she could be developing feelings for someone who wouldn’t like her back. She was concerned about staging a relationship for any longer with this girl if it was just going to end in another heartbreak. She was already upset with the whole Danny situation. Though she was definitely glad that she felt nothing when Danny kissed her today during tutoring. Carmilla’s hand sliding into her lap interrupted her thoughts. 

She looked over at the beautiful girl sitting next to her, only separated by a small middle seat. She laced her fingers with Carmilla’s and felt her stomach do the backflips again. Then Carmilla’s free hand pulled Laura’s bangs behind her ears and her stomach felt like it was going to leave her body. She was falling for the girl she strongly disliked just a few weeks ago. 

“Shit.” She didn’t realize she thought that part out loud until Carmilla looked at her really concerned.

“Oh, I just realized I forgot something in my locker. I’ll be okay, it’s not due until next week.” She explains.

“Great cover Laura.” She thinks to herself. They finally arrive at the dress shop after a good thirty-minute drive. Traffic was terrible, Laura felt a little uneasy from all the stop and go and the fact that it was hot in the back of the car because the windows didn’t roll down, and maybe because of the way Laura felt about Carmilla.

After LaFontaine parked the car, Laura tried to get out as fast she possibly could, which was apparently too fast. Apparently she was light headed and got up too fast, because the next thing she knew Carmilla was carrying her into the dress shop with a really concerned look on her face. Laura just nuzzled into Carmilla’s neck.

\--

“You okay, cupcake?” Carmilla looked at her with really concerned eyes. 

LaFontaine and Perry were pretty concerned too, but they figured that it’d be best to let Carmilla take care of Laura. 

“Uh, yeah I think so. I just got up too fast, and it was really hot in the back of the car and the stop and go from traffic made me feel a little sick.” Laura explained.

Once they got to the shop, Carmilla set Laura down in a chair and got her some cold water. 

“Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Laura gladly accepts the water, and shortly after she’s back up on her feet and looking for dresses. Carmilla can’t help but laugh at how enthusiastic she is about this whole homecoming event. Just two seconds ago, she passed out in the parking garage across the street, and now she’s whirring around the room like a busy bee.

LaFontaine comes to sit next to Carmilla. 

“Hey, that we really great what you did with her. I can tell you really care about her, and she seems to really care about you too.” They say.

Carmilla can’t help but think about how well the two of them work together to make a fake relationship. Although maybe only one half is fake now. Carmilla seems to be developing quick feelings for little miss sunshine. 

“She’s a great girl, and she deserves good in her life, especially after the whole Danny fiasco, ya know?” They continue.

“Yeah, you need to explain that more. I’m a little worried, because something happened between them today.” Carmilla says.

LaFontaine goes on to explain everything that Laura had explained, and Carmilla was almost a little disappointed that there wasn’t something more that Laura hadn’t told her. She mentions what she saw in the cafeteria today, and LaFontaine’s eyes go wide.

“Wait, so you think you saw Danny kiss Laura in the cafeteria? ? ?” They whisper to Carmilla.

The girl nods her head.

“Well shit, how did Laura react?”

“She pushed her away and started yelling at her, which is where I came in to make sure everything was okay. Danny clearly didn’t want anyone to know, and Laura covered it up as best as possible. I’m just concerned.” Carmilla explains.

She can’t really believe how much she’s opening up to Weasley twin number 1, and she quickly changes the subject to homecoming, hoping that they have some sort of idea on how to ask Laura. 

They give her ideas, and finally one sticks to Carmilla’s mind and she thanks them. 

Suddenly Laura is running up to Carmilla with a handful of dresses she wants to try on, but also a few for Carmilla to try on. Carmilla would much rather wear a black dress and let Laura wear whatever color she pleases, but Laura doesn’t want to immediately accept that offer. Laura drags Carmilla to the dressing rooms, though she doesn’t really mind all that much because she enjoys seeing Laura this happy, no matter how much she refuses to admit it to herself. 

After trying on a number of dresses with Laura, she finally convinces her that the black dress idea was the best one.

“Look cupcake, the black will look great against my light skin, and then I’ll wear accessories that match your dress color, okay?”

Laura nods in agreement, and goes to try on the last dress she has picked out. Carmilla is really hoping that this dress is the one, because she can’t take anymore of this dress shopping nonsense. Perry had already found her dress and was sitting with LaFontaine in the front part of the store.

About two or so minutes pass before Laura comes out in what Carmilla was going to try and tell her was the gown, regardless. Carmilla realized that it definitely was the dress because holy shit did Laura look good. 

\--

Laura wasn’t really convinced this was the dress, but it was the last one she had seen that she wanted to try on. Maybe she would have to settle with something that she wasn’t really a fan of.

She walks out and Carmilla looks completely baffled by the girl in front of her. Laura starts going on about what she doesn’t like about the dress, but Carmilla comes up behind her and starts explaining how beautiful Laura looks.

“Laura, this has to be the dress. You look absolutely stunning.” Carmilla says.

“But it makes my hips look bad and—“

She couldn’t finish her sentence because Carmilla puts her hands on Laura’s hips and Laura can feel every bit of oxygen leave her body.

“You’re beautiful cupcake.”

\--

On the way back, Laura can’t stop thinking about what happened in the dressing rooms with Carmilla. She wants to talk about it, but doesn’t really know how in front of Perry and LaFontaine. She realizes she needs to talk about the fake relationship process plan with Carmilla too, so she invites her to dinner.

Carmilla gladly accepts, thinking about how she needs to talk to Laura about the fake relationship as well. 

\--

During dinner, Laura is quiet. She’s thinking about ways to bring it up to Carmilla that maybe just maybe she actually has feelings for her. After dinner, Carmilla helps Laura clean up and they both go down to the basement. 

Laura had a perfect plan to bring things up, and how she maybe has feelings for Carmilla and how they should probably not continue with the fake relationship for her own good. She’s thinking that maybe Carmilla will reciprocate the feelings, and it won’t be a fake relationship anymore, but she had high doubts.

Once the two are together on the couch, Laura suddenly gets extremely nervous about her plan, and her brain has a completely different idea.

“Hey do you want to maybe practice kissing? You know, so we don’t look like we’ve never done it before when we get to that point?” She asks.

She immediately realizes how stupid that is for someone who clearly has feelings for someone who won’t have the same feelings towards her. 

“Cupcake, I don’t think either of us really need to practice kissing. We both seem to be pretty experienced in that department.” She sees disappointment wash over Laura’s eyes, and gives in. 

Carmilla slowly starts leaning towards Laura. They’re face to face, and Laura can feel Camrilla’s breath on her lips. She keeps staring at the other girls lips, wondering again if they feel as soft as they look and how they would feel against her own lips. Laura tries to lean in just the tiny amount left between their lips, but she can’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she backs up and apologizes. She’s almost relieved that she didn’t go through with it, but then her mind wonders to questioning why Carmilla didn’t finish off the kiss.

\--

Carmilla can’t get over how incredibly stupid she is for agreeing to practice kissing this girl. She got so close to kissing her, and she was extremely grateful for that, but why did Laura pull away? She brought herself back to reality, reminding herself that Laura probably didn’t actually like her back, it was just the fake relationship bullshit that she came up with. 

Suddenly she’s forgetting ever agreeing to get dinner with LaFontaine that night. She could have just walked out when she figured out what was actually happening. But she didn’t. Now she’s on Laura’s couch almost kissing her, and she realizes she’s in too deep. She realizes that she would say yes to anything sweet Laura would ask. 

“I have to go home. I have a ton of homework due tomorrow.” Carmilla quickly gets up and runs up the stairs. 

Laura follows her and before she can say anything, Carmilla was out the door. Laura realized she left something on the couch downstairs. She figured she would return it to her tomorrow at school. At the moment, she was little more hurt over the fact that Carmilla clearly didn’t have feelings for Laura like Laura had for Carmilla. 

Laura realized how late it was, and decided to start getting ready for bed. Once she laid down, she started thinking about Carmilla. She thought about how beautifully toned her body was and how she always wore tight fitting jeans with a top that just barely reached the waistline. Every time Carmilla stretches, Laura can see her flat stomach that she wishes she could plants kisses on and maybe work her way up her shirt. Then she started thinking about the way Carmilla put her hands on Laura’s hips today at the dress shop. Laura then realizes how Carmilla doesn’t actually like Laura like she wants her to. She’s just pretending. Tears are starting to jerk their way down her cheeks, and eventually she’s in bed sobbing.

\--

Laura woke up late because at some point last night, she forgot to set her usual alarm for school. Her hair is in a messy pony tail that looks like it had been slept in, she had no makeup on, and her eyes are all red in puffy from crying the night before. She didn’t want to go to school looking like such a hot mess, but her dad wouldn’t let her stay home an extra hour to get ready.

Laura gets to the courtyard and sees Laf and Perry in their usual spot. She walks over to them and both of them look at her puzzled.

“I overslept.” She sharply replies.

Perry and Laf know better not to question her puffy red eyes, and they continue on with their every day conversation. Laura feels like there’s something a little bit different, though. Something about them seems off. A chorus of people singing her name in perfect harmony interrupts her thoughts. She turns around to see Carmilla in the middle of them holding a bouquet of flowers that match the color of her homecoming dress that she got last night. 

“Laura, Laura Laura! Willlll youuuu go to homecominggg with Carmillaaaaa?!” The chorus sings.

Laura thinks maybe this is why Carmilla left so abruptly last night. She nods her head yes and runs up to Carmilla. She leaps into her arms and wraps her arms and legs around Carmilla. Her head is in Carmilla’s neck and she can smell Carmilla’s perfume. She pulls back and plants a kiss on Carmilla’s lips without thinking. She was definitely right about how soft they were. They felt like cashmere on her lips. The other girl didn’t pull away, but instead kissed Laura back. Laura felt like they were the only two people in the entire world in that moment. She didn’t even feel this when she kissed Danny. She’s brought back to reality when she hears clapping in the background. She gets off of Carmilla and shortly after, the bell for first period rings. 

\--

Carmilla is bored in first period and thinking about the kiss that her and Laura had just shared not that long ago. She doesn’t realize that she’s doodling Laura’s name with little hearts around it in her notebook. She then comes to reality and realizes that Laura did it for the fake relationship aspect. 

Carm~ hey, can we talk at lunch?

Cupcake~ yeah, what’s up?

Carm~ talk to you at lunch. somewhere in private.

Cupcake~ sure.

Cupcake~ shit carm, I just forgot, I have a band thing at lunch. I can’t talk today, maybe tomorrow?

Carm~ yeah, sure. 

Carmilla is bound and determined to talk to Laura and tell her that after homecoming they need to stage the big break up for the sake of her feelings.

\--   
Laura stares down at the texts, wondering what Carmilla wanted to talk about. She really wants to be with the girl in private so they can kiss again because wow, she wants to kiss this girl every second of every day. 

Cupcake~ hey, can you come over tonight? we can talk in private in my room! it’s more private than any place in the school. ;)

Cupcake~ :) *

Carm~ uh yeah sure.

\--

Carmilla stares at the text and feels all the heat in her face leave. What could Laura possibly mean by alone in her bedroom? Maybe Laura did actually like her back. Maybe she wasn’t the only one that felt something from the kiss. Carmilla wants to kiss Laura over and over again, and maybe in other places other than her lips.


	5. Dance with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla go to homecoming, and things don't really go as planned.

The final bell for school rings, and Carmilla is really nervous about meeting Laura after school. What’s going to happen? Is Laura going to confess feelings for Carmilla? Is Carmilla going to confess feelings for Laura? Will things go as originally planned? Will they stage the breakup earlier than planned? A vibration from her phone interrupts her thoughts. She looks down to see a text from Laura.

Cupcake~ my dad is picking us up and taking us out to dinner apparently. meet me at the front of the school? 

Carm~ yeah, be right there.

Carmilla is really worried they won’t be able to talk about things like they planned. If Mr. Hollis was taking them out to dinner, who knew how long things would take before she got Laura all to herself. 

All of Carmilla’s worries washed away when she saw Laura. She was so beautiful. It was spirit week and today was class color day. The sophomore class color was yellow. Yellow looked fantastic on Laura. Especially against her golden skin, and her dirty blonde hair. Laura was wearing boyfriend jeans rolled up at the ankles and a tight yellow V neck. Carmilla couldn’t help think about kissing her collarbones and making her way down her body and—

“Carm?” Laura questioned.

Carmilla wondered how long she had been standing there gawking at the beautiful Laura in front of her.

“Carm, are you okay?” Laura questioned, seeming a little more worried.

“Huh? Oh. Uh. Yeah. I’m great cupcake.” She said with a slight smile after. She was still staring at Laura’s collarbones. She couldn’t help herself, they were just there, and the yellow highlighted them, and so did the slight amount of sweat from the hot fall afternoon. 

\--

Laura was patiently waiting for Carmilla to show up. She was actually a little excited that her dad had texted her saying he was picking them up for a surprise dinner. She wasn’t sure she was ready to break off the fake relationship with Carmilla yet. She also wasn’t sure it was a good idea to be alone in her room with her because after the kiss they shared earlier, Laura wanted to kiss her again and again. She finally saw the girl walking towards her.

She was a goddess. Her long dark hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her bangs swept across her face. Even though it was hot, Carmilla was still in her usual dark color scheme. She couldn’t get over how well her jeans hugged her shape or the way her flat stomach showed between the area where her shirt didn’t meet her pants.

“Hey Carm!” She said cheerfully, actually happy to see her.

There was no answer. 

Carmilla just stood there and stared at Laura. She was a little concerned for her well-being. Was she too hot? Was she going to pass out? What was wrong?

“Carm?” she questioned.

Still no answer.

Carmilla still continued to stare at Laura. She could almost tell that Carmilla was staring at her chest, but she wasn’t sure what to interpret that as and still assumed that something was wrong. Carmilla almost had a pained look on her face maybe? Or was that? No. Definitely not. Laura couldn’t believe she was even thinking that maybe Carmilla thought about her in that way. 

“Carm, are you okay?” she questioned even more concerned. 

Carmilla finally responded to Laura, but she never really broke eye contact with Laura’s collarbones. She even let out a little smile after she responded. What was with her today? It’s not like Laura looked any different. She was wearing bright colors, a t shirt, some jeans and her vans that were falling apart. She looked down and realized that she wasn’t wearing just a normal t-shirt, she was wearing a V neck. Suddenly Laura realized exactly why she was staring, and started making things worse. She stood up taller and made her collarbones more prominent. She put one of her hands on her waist and started fanning herself with the other.

“Man, is it hot out here?” She said.

She watched Carmilla’s jaw basically fall to the ground. Maybe she actually did like Laura back? Then Laura thought that someone like Carmilla wouldn’t like someone like Laura because Carmilla is so beautiful and Laura is so bleh. She suddenly goes back to a neutral standing position and tries to cover up. 

\--

Carmilla realizes that she’s been gawking at her fake girlfriends collarbones for probably five years now. She’s suddenly really happy that the dress Laura bought for homecoming shows off her collarbones even more. Well really everything. It’ll be easier to kiss her neck and leave hickies. Shit. She can’t do that. Laura isn’t actually her girlfriend. She’s her FAKE girlfriend. Maybe Carmilla should just ask Laura to be her actual girlfriend? No. Terrible idea. Laura would never date someone like Carmilla. 

Mr. Hollis pulls up in his police car. Carmilla can’t really believe she’s riding in the back of a cop car to go get dinner with this gorgeous girl. She wants to hold her hand like she did in the back of LaFontaine’s car, but she knows it’s not really right to, since Laura has probably told her dad that he and Carmilla aren’t really dating. It’s really hard not to reach her hand down and put it on Laura’s though. It’s right in the middle of the two of them.

\--

Laura may be sitting as far away from Carmilla as she possibly can in the back seat of the car, but she’s hoping that maybe if she slides her hand towards Carmilla, they’ll end up holding hands. Nothing ever happens and Laura suddenly realizes that her hand may be really close to Carmilla.

Laura’s dad pulls into the parking lot for the café on Main Street that her and Carmilla met at. She finds herself laughing to herself that about a month ago, her and Carmilla hated each other and now they’re in a fake relationship. Now Laura maybe wants it to not be fake. She realizes she laughed out loud when both her dad and Carmilla are looking at her with questioning eyes. 

“Oh, I was just thinking about a funny Vine I saw today. This kid was slamming an oven door and his dad was playing the trombone. It super cute and stuff.” She explains.

Both her dad and Carmilla laugh. Her dad stops looking at her. Carmilla doesn’t. Laura can’t help but stare at Carm’s brown eyes as the sun reflects the different colors that her eyes actually have. She thinks Carmilla is actually like that. Hard and dark on the outside, but she actually is a great person. 

“Come on lovebirds! We have dinner to get!” Laura’s dad calls out. 

They both blush, and Laura finds it a great excuse to hold Carmilla’s hand. She never really told her dad the plan, so he’s assuming they’re actually dating. It isn’t bad though, because Laura’s dad likes Carmilla. And Laura likes Carmilla. A lot. 

\--

Lovebirds? Carmilla can’t help but realize the words that just came out of Mr. Hollis’s mouth. Did Laura not tell him about their fake relationship? She’s not really complaining because if it meant she got more opportunity to hold Laura’s hand, she was totally down for it. 

They all sit down, Laura and Carmilla together in a booth, and Mr. Hollis right across from them. The same waiter they had the last time they were here comes up to take their drink orders. 

“Soda for sunshine? Milkshake for darkness?” 

They both can’t help but laugh. 

“So I guess that blind date went pretty well. Time to meet the parents?”

Laura is still laughing, but Carmilla is suddenly shooting the guy a dirty look. They both nod, and Mr. Hollis orders a shake as well. Carmilla was still hung up on Laura’s adorable laugh. She wishes it would play when she was trying to sleep. But then she would never sleep because she would be thinking about Laura too much. 

“So homecoming?” Mr. Hollis questions. 

Carmilla knew there was something up. She didn’t really mind though. She was spending more time with Laura. 

“Oh, did Laura tell you we were going together?”

Mr. Hollis nods.

“What time do you want me to pick her up, drop her off? No drugs or alcohol, I know that. Though I’m not a fan of pictures, I will be there to take them.” Carmilla is covering all the bases that Mr. Hollis was going to ask.

“Oh, and I’ll be sure to treat her with respect, and also keep the boys off her.” She smiles at the thought of protecting little Laura. 

“Well, you have everything covered. I’m glad Laura found someone like you.” He says with a smile.

Carmilla starts blushing, and she looks over at Laura who’s face is redder than the red checkers in the table cloth in front of them. 

“Dad, everything will be fine! Don’t worry. Carmilla is great at planning.” Laura explains. Still completely red in the face. 

Carmilla couldn’t be happier to be going to homecoming with someone as beautiful as Laura. 

Throughout dinner, Laura can’t help but notice how flustered Laura actually is. She gives the girl her space, thinking maybe she embarrasses Laura. 

The check comes. Carmilla insists on paying for her own, but Mr. Hollis refuses. 

“Hey, you treat my daughter right, I buy the dinner.” He smiles at Carmilla.

Laura goes completely red in the face, and Carmilla can’t help but think it’s something about her. 

\--

Mr. Hollis drives the girls back to the house, but he has to work a late shift.

“Make sure you get your homework done Laura!” He says as he starts driving away.

Laura couldn’t be happier to finally be alone with Carmilla. She opens up the front door, drops her backpack at the door, takes off her shoes, and immediately grabs Carmilla by the wrist and drags her up to her room. She has one sole intention to tell Carmilla her plan to break things off at homecoming.

They get to her room, and Laura looks at Carmilla whom is giving her a very concerned look. 

“Everything okay, cupcake?” 

“Uh, yeah. We need to talk.”

“About homecoming?”

Laura can’t bring herself to tell her that the whole relationship thing needs to end at homecoming because she can’t pretend to be in a relationship with someone who she actually likes. Instead she brings up plans to go to a party afterwards. Carmilla seems more down for that than the actual dance itself. 

\--

It was the morning of homecoming, and Carmilla was beyond nervous. For one, she had to wear a dress. For two, she had to court the beautiful Laura Hollis. For three, they were going to a party afterwards with alcohol. She not only had to look after Laura, but she had to make sure she didn’t drink too much. 

She was supposed to be at Laura’s house with the Weasley crew about an hour ago, but she woke up late. Laura and Perry had a whole day set aside to do hair, makeup, nails and whatever else people do to go to homecoming. She rolled over to several texts from Laura. 

Cupcake~ can’t wait to see you! :)

Cupcake~ hey carm, you’re like five minutes late. You know we have a schedule today…

Cupcake~ I’m a little worried carm… where are you? ? ?

Cupcake~ Do I need to send my dad on a search for you? ? I’ll file a missing persons report…

Cupcake~ CARM?!!

Carm~ calm down cupcake, I woke up late. I’ll be over in fifteen.

Not exactly starting this day off in the best way. She rushed around throwing her hair in a messy bun and grabbing her stuff for the dance. She rushed out the door and all but ran to Laura’s house. If there was a chance for Laura to like her back now, it wasn’t happening. 

She showed up to Laura’s front door and before she could knock, a very happy, worried and angry Laura opened it and clung to her like a Koala. 

“Carm, I thought you got hit by a car or something terrible happened to you I was so worried!” Laura exclaimed.

She just clung tighter to Laura and stroked the back of her head with the hand that wasn’t supporting the tiny Laura on her body.

“I’m okay cupcake. I’m sorry.”

She really was. Usually she’s not sorry for any action of this sort, but she was actually really sorry because she worried Laura so much. She just kept holding on to her and took in the scent of her vanilla and lavender shampoo. She could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, Laura un-clung herself from Carmilla and dragged her inside. She was definitely not looking forward to doing all the girly things that were on the schedule. She wasn’t complaining too much, though. She did get to spend all day with Laura and watch her go from goddess to premium goddess of the goddesses. 

\--

After hours of Laura and Perry doing their nails, makeup and hair, they both looked at Carmilla. She still had her hair up in the messy bun she threw her hair up in this morning. She had remnants of yesterday’s makeup smudged under her eyes, and her nails had chipped black nail polish.

“Carm, you should let me do your hair and makeup.” Laura said.

Carmilla gave Laura a disapproving look.

“Pretty please!” Laura said as she batted her eyes and gave Carmilla that irresistible smile of hers. 

“How could I say no when you do that, crème puff?” 

It was actually really relaxing to have Laura playing with her hair. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing, but she was definitely okay with it. Perry started working on Carmilla’s nails.

Eventually Laura was done with her hair, and she moved onto her makeup. She enjoyed having Laura this close to her face. She could feel her warm breath on her nose when Laura started working on her eyes. Carmilla wanted to kiss her right there, but she knew Laura would probably get mad, so she avoided the temptation. 

\--

After Carmilla went through the brutal torture of hair and makeup, it was about time to get dressed and take pictures. Carmilla was definitely not looking forward to wearing a dress or heels. She was really looking forward to seeing Laura in her dress. She looked absolutely stunning in it a couple weeks ago. She’d look even better in it tonight. 

She slipped into her skintight black dress. She looked hot as hell, and hoped Laura thought the same thing about her. She did a 360 in the mirror with her heels on and then walked out. LaFontaine was the only one in the room since the other two were getting their dresses on still. Carmilla could see their jaw drop.

“Damn girl, Laura is lucky as hell to have you as her girlfriend. If she didn’t already find you hot, she definitely will tonight.” They said.

Carmilla started blushing when she heard Laura coming into the room. She turned around to see the most beautiful girl in front of her. Her dress fit her perfectly and hugged her in all the right places. Carmilla couldn’t help but wonder what she would look like without the dress on.

\--

Laura was extremely worried about how the dress looked on her after she put it on. She felt like it didn’t fit her well and made her hips look too wide. Then she remembered how Carmilla touched her hips in the dress shop. She imagined her putting her hands there tonight while they were dancing and she couldn’t wait. Her stomach started doing backflips. She started heading for the bedroom hoping Carmilla wasn’t ready yet. 

She was. And she was really hot. Laura found her eyes wondering down to her long, pale legs. It looked like someone had carefully sculpted them to perfection. She kept thinking about how great Carmilla would look without the dress on, not that it left much imagination since it was basically a second skin. Laura wasn’t really complaining though. 

“So, you two lovebirds need a separate limo or? ?” LaFontaine said.

Laura had completely forgotten they weren’t the only two in the room. They all started laughing. LaFontaine stopped when Perry came in. They were in complete awe at how beautiful their girlfriend is. 

“Wow, I can’t believe how gorgeous you look.” They said. 

Their jaw was basically on the floor. Perry walked up to them and gave them a nudge. 

“Oh stop gawking you big dork, we have pictures to take.” Perry said. 

\--

The four of them went downstairs, and Laura’s dad was extremely excited. He already had his camera out ready to go. When he saw Laura, his eyes lit up in a different way.

“You look just like your mom, Laura.” He said with teary eyes.

She started blushing and Carmilla couldn’t help but take in how absolutely beautiful she was. She pulled her hair to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek. Laura smiled even more and her dad got even more excited.

“Okay, now everyone together on the stairs!” He exclaimed.

Everyone started situating themselves. Laura was in front of Carmilla and Perry was in front of LaFontaine. Laura felt heat grow in her stomach as Carmilla’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Get closer!!” Mr. Hollis yelled.

Laura felt the whole of Carmilla’s body press up against her back. She stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. She definitely had feelings for this girl, and it was a problem.

\--

Before everyone piled into the limo, LaFontaine pulled Laura up to her room. They pulled out a flask from their bag. 

“I’ve go some party juice!” They shook the flask in Laura’s face.

“Laf, I’m not sure. I didn’t intend on drinking until the party tonight…”

“I’m not saying get drunk, just get a little buzzed? It’ll make the dance a lot more fun, and you’ll probably have more fun with Carmilla.”

Laura thought about it for a second. Maybe it would help her actually break things off with Carmilla like she’s been intending on doing for about the past week or two. She takes a couple swigs out of the flask. It’s the worst vodka she’s ever tasted.

“Oh my god Laf, what is that?!” 

“Cheapest vodka I could find that my parents wouldn’t mind being gone. It’s basically drinkable rubbing alcohol.”

They grab the flask and take a couple swigs from it before putting it back in their bag.

“Let’s go back downstairs, the other two might come looking for us.” Laura said.

\--

When they got to the dance, Carmilla bee lined straight to a table. Dances weren’t really her thing, especially school dances. She sat down, but a very peppy Laura came over to beg Carmilla to dance. She seemed to have extra pep tonight. Carmilla couldn’t really figure out what it was, she was probably just really excited.

“Come on cupcake, I don’t dance.”

Laura gave her the big puppy dog eyes that Carmilla couldn’t resist. Laura could smile at her, and Carmilla would probably hand her the world. 

“Okay fine. But one dance.”

Laura dragged her to the middle of the dance floor next to Perry and LaFontaine. She wad definitely good at flaunting this fake relationship. Laura was quick to be really close to Carmilla. Perry and LaFontaine were dancing like most people at the dance were, jumping around next to each other. Some couples were grinding on each other, and Carmilla definitely wished Laura was doing that, but she knew Laura wasn’t really one to—

“Laura, sweetie, what are you doing?” Carmilla asked.  
Laura took Carmilla’s hands and put them on her hips. Carmilla willingly pulled herself into Laura, who was surprisingly decent at grinding. She wasn’t going to question her anymore. If only Laura actually meant it.

A slow song came on, and Laura quickly turned around so she was face to face with Carmilla. That’s when Carmilla could smell it. Laura had alcohol in her system. First of all, where the hell did Laura get alcohol? Second of all, why didn’t Carmilla get some? Third of all, how the hell does she keep Mr. Hollis from knowing about this? 

Carmilla leaned in to Laura’s ear. She whispered something to Laura, but she didn’t hear it the first time.

“Try a mint next time, cupcake.” She said a little bit louder.

Laura still couldn’t hear her. Carmilla took the liberty to drag her somewhere private and talk to her. Laura gladly followed her, but pouted every time Carmilla looked at her. 

“Cutie, what’s going on?” Carmilla asked.

“Nothing!” Laura said with a giggle.

God she was cute.

“Laura. I smelled the alcohol when we were dancing.”

“Shit. Really? I didn’t drink that much…” She was still giggling.

Carmilla glares at Laura, but she can’t stay mad at the adorable girl in front of her. She pulls out stick of gum and gives it to Laura. 

“Here, chew this. It’ll at least get rid of the alcohol smell on your breath.”

Laura takes the piece of gum and tries to seductively eat it in front of Carmilla. 

“Laura, how much have you had to drink?” 

Laura ponders the question for a little bit. 

“Like two sips.” She paused.

“Okay, they were more like gulps.” She starts giggling again.

“I wanted tonight to be really fun, so I drank the party juice Laf had and I’m a ton more fun now, right? Because I want to be fun around you.”

“No more alcohol for you tonight, Laura.” Carmilla scolded.

Laura made a pouty face, but agreed and nodded to Carmilla.

\--

Okay, so maybe Laura is a little bit more of a lightweight than she originally thought. Two swigs from the flask shouldn’t have had this much of an effect on her, right? But maybe it was because she was so nervous she barely ate all day. She wasn’t about to let the fact that Carmilla found out ruin her night though. 

She was constantly begging Carmilla to dance with her, because that’s what dates were supposed to do, right? Carmilla not so willingly accepted an offer to dance every time Laura offered. Maybe she actually liked Laura back? Probably not. But there was also the time when Carmilla pulled Laura aside and kept using her name instead of her usual “cupcake” or pastry nicknames. She was probably just concerned though. Laura was never really the one to get drunk on occasions like this, and Carmilla had never seen her drunk.

“Cupcake?” 

Laura realized she had completely spaced out while she was dancing with Carmilla.

“Uh yeah?” she said absentmindedly. 

“You’ve been staring at me for the past three minutes. I know I’m cute, but there’s no need to—“

Laura interrupted her with a kiss. Carmilla pulled away and gave Laura a concerned look.

“Uhm, I have to run to the restroom.” Laura said as she bolted out of the gym.

\--

Carmilla wasn’t quite sure what just happened. One minute Laura was staring at her lips, the next Laura was kissing them and then the next Laura was gone. Carmilla wasn’t really expecting it to happen, there was really no reason for Laura to fake a kiss, so it took her by surprise. 

“Where did Laura go?” She asked LaFontaine.

“Bathroom, didn’t you hear her?” they replied.

“Can it Weasley.”

Carmilla ran to the closest bathroom where she figured Laura would be. She wasn’t. Where the hell did she go? Carmilla had to talk to her immediately because if there was any chance that Laura maybe liked her back, she had to act on it. There was no way Laura would just kiss her like that if she didn’t like Carmilla back, would she? 

Carmilla ran all around the school until she saw Laura out in the courtyard. She had tears running down her face, and Carmilla was really concerned. She quickly approached her.

“Mind if I sit next to you, cup—Laura?”

“Maybe we should stage the break up now.” 

The words reached out and strangled Carmilla. She couldn’t really breathe, but she tried to hold things together.

“It’s just… Well… I didn’t think that I would actually start to like you even as a friend, but here we are… I like you a lot more than just a friend, Carmilla. I don’t want another Danny incident. You’ve been a great fake girlfriend and all, but I don’t want to continue something and develop more feelings for you and I just… I don’t know.” She started crying even more.

Carmilla was in complete awe at what just happened. Laura actually liked her back? Like, like liked her? When does this ever actually happen? Carmilla was in complete shock.

“Carm?” Laura was looking at her really concerned.

“Carm, please talk to me. What are you thinking? Can we stage the break up tonight?”

“No.”

“Carm, please—“

“Let me explain why I said no. Originally this plan was definitely to get back at the Weasley twins. It was pretty bullshit of the two of them to set us up on a blind date, and then leave us.”

Laura began to cry even more.

“Shit, cupcake, no. Don’t cry. Please.” Carmilla begged her with tears beginning to jerk in her eyes. 

“Laura. I like you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey guys sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. Classes got hectic and I also lost my creative juice so I was writing it over a period of time and it probably doesn't connect much. Sorry!


	6. I actually really like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow have a lot of Hollstein fluff and also a very drunk Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School has been hectic lately and I've been uninspired. Luckily it's spring break and I'm really inspired so there will probably be more updates!

The words “Laura, I like you back.” Kept echoing through her head. In what world does this actually happen? In what world does someone fake date someone to get back at their best friends, end up falling for her, and having her like her back? Well, in what world would someone date someone they don’t like to get back at their friends for setting them on a blind—

“Laura. Are you going to say anything?” Carmilla questioned

Laura continued to stare off into space. She was in complete shock that Carmilla actually liked her back. She wasn’t really sure what to say, the only thing she could muster up was a smile. She went to stand up and fell to the ground. Carmilla immediately jumped up to offer her a hand to pick her up. Laura took the initiative to pull Carmilla down on top of her.

“Laura what are you doing?”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“If you really like me, then kiss me, but actually kiss me. Don’t give me that sweet little peck that you use to trick peop—“

Laura was interrupted by the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced from her. She swore her heart completely jumped out of her chest. She felt something come up in her stomach. She figured it was just butterflies. She started to stand up when she got sick.

Did she really drink that much? It was probably a mix of nerves and being slightly intoxicated, Laura never dealt well with her nerves. Granted the only time she’s ever really drank anything was at Summer Society parties and it was just really shitty beer. Carmilla was immediately up holding Laura’s hair and rubbing her back. 

“We should probably get you home, cupcake.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura nodded. 

They both headed off to the gym to let the rest of their group know they wouldn’t be going to the after party. 

\--  
Carmilla sat in complete silence with Laura gently crying beside her. She wasn’t quite sure how things ended up here, but she doesn’t regret any minute of it. Everything was kind of a blur from chasing Laura around to confessing her feelings. The main two parts Carmilla remembers are kissing Laura to shut her up and Laura throwing up all over the courtyard. 

She wasn’t quite sure how much Laura actually had to drink, but if it was what she had said, Laura was quite the lightweight. Who gets this sick off two swigs out of a flask? Apparently Carmilla’s girlfriend. Was she her actual girlfriend though? Or would they start over? Carmilla wasn’t quite sure. She was sure, however, that she had a very drunk Laura on her shoulders, and they needed to get her home. 

“Let’s go find Perry and LaFontaine, okay?”

Laura agreed and put almost all of her weight on Carmilla. She didn’t mind much though. She was strong, and Laura was extremely cute. 

“You called them their actual names.” Laura slurred with a smile.

“Maybe they’re warming up on me. Besides, they introduced me to you.”

Carmilla could feel a smile spread across Laura’s face on her shoulder. They slowly wandered into the gym and found two very concerned redheads. 

“Is she okay?” Perry asked with a concerned mom look on her face.

“She’s had a little too much fun for the night. I’m going to walk her home and make sure she’s alright.”

LaFontaine had a guilty look on their face. Carmilla was almost mad at them for suggesting that Laura drink to be more fun. Of course Laura was fun to be around. Besides the constant watching of dorky shows. Carmilla decided that was something she would deal with later, though. 

“Come on cupcake, we’re going home.” 

\--

The walk home was a long and tough one for Carmilla. Laura eventually decided she was too tired to walk. She sat in the grass at one point and started crying because her shoes hurt her feet. Carmilla ended up giving her a piggy back ride the rest of the way home.

Once they got to Laura’s house, Laura wasn’t quite sure where her keys were and her dad was out working the night shift. Luckily, Laura was forgetful about her keys usually and her dad always hid a spare in the plant on the far end of their front porch. 

Laura led the way into the house after Carmilla unlocked the door. She immediately decided to lay down on the living room floor instead of trying to climb the stairs to her bedroom. 

“Carrmmmmmmm. Come lay down with meeee.” She whined.

Carmilla couldn’t really resist her. She went and laid down beside her. They were both laying like they were staring at stars. I guess the ceiling fan was a close second to a star? Carmilla looked over to Laura who was almost asleep. 

“Cupcake, we need to get you upstairs.”

Laura let out a groan of refusal.

“Come on, Laura.”

This time she rolled over to her stomach with an even louder groan. 

Carmilla started rubbing her back. 

“You should never stop doing that. It reminds me of my mom.” Laura said.

“What else did she used to do that’ll make you happy?” 

“She used to carry me to my bed when I was younger if I was too tired.”

Laura was definitely trying to test Carmilla’s strength tonight. 

“Roll back over then.”

Laura rolled back over and she had a huge grin on her face. Carmilla kissed her on the nose and scooped her up. Laura immediately wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Laura’s lips were soon to follow. 

“Woah there, why don’t you wait until we are in your room?”

They ascended up the stairs to Laura’s room. Carmilla set Laura on her bed and turned around to close the door. When she turned around, Laura was looking at her with a pout. 

“I need help out of my dress.” 

Carmilla wasn’t quite sure what her intentions were. About an hour ago Laura was throwing up in the school courtyard. Now she seems to have a ton of energy. Carmilla walked over to her and offered a hand to pull her up to standing. She turned her around so she could get to the zipper on the back of her dress. She gently gripped it and slowly pulled down careful not to get it caught in the material of the dress. Once the zipper was down Carmilla slowly slid the sleeves of the dress down Laura’s arms. Apparently her hands were cold because Laura shivered when they made contact with her skin. Once the dress was off Laura’s shoulders it fell to the ground. Carmilla had to help Laura step out of it, because drunken Laura made it seem like she had to climb a mountain to step over something that was maybe five inches off the ground. Laura turned around and Carmilla was in complete awe of the beautiful girl in front of her. She grabbed her hands and walked her out of the dress. 

“Any specific pajamas you want, cupcake?” 

Laura nodded and went straight to her dresser. She pulled out a sweatshirt that could have doubled as a dress on her and a really short pair of Soffee shorts. She handed them to Carmilla and put her arms up waiting for her to slip the sweatshirt on over her head. Carmilla just laughed and began to dress Laura. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head, and Laura put her arms through the sleeves. Carmilla planted a kiss on her forehead as she pulled the rest of the sweatshirt over Laura’s torso. Carmilla walked over to Laura’s bed to grab the shorts and Laura followed like a lost puppy dog. She held on to Carmilla’s shoulders while Carmilla knelt down so Laura could step through the shorts. Once Laura was fully clothed Carmilla brought her to the bathroom.

“I wanna brush my teeth so I can kiss you on the lips.” Laura over dramatically pointed to Carmilla’s lips. 

Carmilla kind of felt like she was babysitting a five year old, but she didn’t really mind because Laura was much better than a five year old. She put toothpaste on Laura’s toothbrush and handed it to Laura who sloppily brushed her teeth. Carmilla started pulling bobby pins out of her hair. Once Laura was done brushing her teeth, she insisted they go sit on her bed because the bathroom floor was really cold.

Carmilla sat down and Laura sat down right in front of her. She threw her legs on either side of Laura and continued taking bobby pins out of her hair. Once she was positive she got them all, She put Laura’s hair back up in a messy bun.

“I’m gonna go get you a glass of water and change, okay?”

“Don’t leave meeeee Carmmmmm.” Laura insisted.

“I’ll be right back, I can’t sleep in this dress and you need water and probably some toast.”

Laura went with it but not without giving Carmilla the bottom lip and big puppy dog eyes. 

\--

Once Carmilla had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra, she ran downstairs to make Laura some toast and get her a glass of water. When she got back to Laura’s room, Laura was sprawled out on the bed passed out. Carmilla put the toast and glass of water on Laura’s nightstand and tried to lay on what little portion of the bed Laura left for her. She curled up next to Laura and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead careful not to wake her. 

“Goodnight cupcake” she whispered.

God was she lucky to sleep next to this beautiful girl. Eventually Carmilla had dozed off, arms and legs wrapped around Laura like a koala. 

\--

Laura rolled over in the morning to find her bed completely empty. The smell of Carmilla’s perfume drew her to the other side of the bed. She looked over at her nightstand and saw a glass of water and toast. Carmilla was really good to Laura, and Laura reminded herself to thank Laf and Perry for introducing the two of them. For now, she was more concentrated on the fact that she felt like complete shit.

Laura could hear Carmilla coming up the stairs. She knew it was her because her dad had very heavy footsteps and Carmilla had much lighter footsteps and took two stairs at a time. Her door slowly opened and Carmilla had a plate of fresh made toast. Laura couldn’t help but smile at Carmilla’s leftover, slept-in hairdo from last night.

“Morning cupcake. How you feeling?” Carmilla asked.

“Could be better.” Laura laughed.

“I made you some fresh toast since you passed out on me last night.”

Laura realized that last night was a thing and quickly became embarrassed. Her lack of eating throughout the day and her consumption of whatever hard alcohol Laf offered her made her quite the party, especially since she was a complete light weight already. 

“Can we pretend like last night wasn’t a thing?” Laura asked.

“I don’t think I’ll let you live down my first homecoming. I mean come on. I got to dance with a pretty girl, I watched her spiral out of control and vomit all over the courtyard, and I got a pretty great girlfri—“ Carmilla realized what she was about to say and stopped in her tracks.

“Girlfriend? I know I was a little drunk, but I definitely don’t recall asking you to be my girlfriend.” Laura said with a smirk.

“I just assumed because we admitted feelings and—“

“Carmilla Karnstein, will you be my actual girlfriend?” 

Carmilla climbed on top of Laura and began kissing her. Laura had terrible morning breath, but Carmilla didn’t seem to mind much. Laura tried her hardest to break the kissing, though she definitely could have continued, she wanted an answer. She looked at Carmilla with a questioning face.

“Well???” She teased.

“Yes cupcake, I will be your actual girlfriend. Now can we get back to kissing?”

 

Laf: hey man, you okay? you and queen of darkness dipped out pretty early last night. 

Laura: yeah. a little hung over. thanks for introducing us, she’s a great girlfriend

Laf: i’m quite the genius if i don’t say so myself :)

Laura: whatever loser

“Laura!” Mr. Hollis called out.

Laura could tell from his tone that she might be in trouble. She bolted down the stairs scared of what was next to come.

“Yes dad?”

“What’s this?” He pushed the flask that LaFonatine had brought last night towards her. 

Laura wasn’t really quite sure what to do. She didn’t want to put the blame on LaFontaine because their parents were extremely strict about underage drinking. She immediately tried to come up with a lie, but failed. Carmilla quickly swooped in and saved her ass, though.

“That’s mine, Mr. Hollis.” Carmilla explained.

He looked at the girl with a concerned and unbelieving look. Carmilla didn’t really seem like one to draw Laura into trouble, so he patiently waited for further explanation. 

“Well, it’s not exactly mine. Some dimwit at the dance was trying to spike the punch with it. They begged me not to hand it over to one of the chaperones in fear of losing a scholarship of some sort, so I kept it. I didn’t think to get rid of it and I must have just dropped it somewhere last night when we got back since it was pretty late. I’m sorry for any concern about getting your daughter drunk, Mr. Hollis.” She said with a genuine smile.

Laura was in complete disbelief at what had just happened in front of her. Not only did her girlfriend just completely cover her ass, but she didn’t even push the blame on LaFontaine, which Laura was 100% sure she would have done.

“Well, I’m glad Laura chose such a good influence for a girlfriend. I have to get back to work, behave yourselves? Maybe we can do dinner and you two can tell me all about your night.” With that Mr. Hollis walked out the front door.

“Thanks for covering our asses Carm.”

“Anytime Cupcake, but you owe me, big time.” She said with a smirk.

“Oh? And just what do I owe you?” Laura said as she moved closer to the brunette.

Carmilla closed the remaining space between their bodies as she stood several inches taller than Laura. She gazed into her eyes and Laura didn’t know a world existed outside of Carmilla’s deep brown eyes. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat speeding up. Laura couldn’t get over how beautiful Carmilla actually was, even in nights-before makeup and a sloppy leftover hairdo. She could feel Carmilla’s breath speeding up as her bare stomach rose up and down at a faster rate, and she was wondering if the brunette was thinking the same things about her. Laura’s eyes wondered to the girls soft pink lips and she couldn’t help but lick hers. She wanted to kiss Carmilla so bad, and she has many times before, but this time she’s sober and actually her girlfriend and that makes things a lot harder. She finally had the courage and started rising on her toes to reach Carmilla’s lips when she abruptly interrupted by two hands on her sides.

 

Carmilla couldn’t help but think about how stunning Laura was in her natural, early morning state. Well, it wasn’t really early morning for Laura, but it was for Carmilla. She could find flecks of green and gold when the light hit her eyes just right. She watched Laura’s eyes wonder to her lips and she knew this would be the perfect time to be a tease. She started leaning in giving Laura the assumption that she would kiss her, but instead started a tickle fight.

“CARRMMMMM!!!!” Laura screeched. Carmilla could only laugh as the smaller girl let out fits of giggles and screeches.

It was all fun and games until Laura got out of Carmilla’s grip and ran. Carmilla tried to catch her, but she was too fast. She followed Laura down to the basement, but couldn’t find her. 

“Laura? ?” She called out. 

Nothing.

“Laura come on, I’m sorry I’ll kiss you this time I promise.” 

That was definitely not a promise Carmilla could actually uphold. She enjoyed hearing Laura laugh and the way she pushed into Carmilla like she didn’t actually mind being tickled all too much. Carmilla wondered around the basement a little more when she heard rustling from behind her. She turned around quickly only to be shoved down on the couch by a very small but strong Laura. 

Laura tried to pin down Carmilla’s hands, but Carmilla was too strong. She flipped Laura over on her back and with almost zero struggle had Laura’s arms pinned up above her head. She looked down at Laura who quickly went from smiling to pouting. 

“Cheater!” She exclaimed.

“Am not, Cupcake! You’re just being a sore loser!”

“Nope, you’re definitely cheating.”

Carmilla leaned in closer to Laura so she could feel the girl’s warm shaky breath against her face.

“Am I now? You’ll have to explain how I’m cheating then, cupcake. I clearly don’t know the rules of this game.”

Laura’s breath got caught in her throat as she felt Carmilla speak against her neck, her lips just barely grazing the skin. 

“I think you’ll have to explain them to me in detail, cupcake.” Carmilla said with a smirk.

Carmilla looked at Laura who now had an even bigger pout on her face. 

“The rules state that you cannot do that to me and not kiss me, punk.” Laura explained.

Carmilla laughed and leaned in towards her girlfriend. Laura’s lips quickly met Carmilla’s and Carmilla had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a tumblr post and decided to give it a try. I think I'm getting a little too invested in it. There will be a few chapters, and I will attempt to update at least weekly. Follow me on tumblr at turngayforwhat for updates.


End file.
